How It Could Have Began
by asylem29
Summary: Before the Pervert became the Thief of Kisses...he learned how to kiss... DarkRiku
1. one little greeting

**Prologue _(Dark's POV)_ **

I look up into the sky

Who am I?

I never knew who I was

I just remember waking up…

Here

Somewhere

Here

I remember light…

And dark…

Wings?

Feathers?

Who am I?

I?

I am…

"Hello." A small voice said with a pair of reddish-brown eyes staring down my own. It was a girl. She was wearing a pink dress with white ruffles here and there. Her sleeves were puffed. She wore an innocent look of pure curiosity. She had her reddish hair short and on top of her head was a white bow, tied neatly and in place.

"Hello" I said hearing my voice so deep. I sat up and found out that I fell asleep in some kind of garden. It was so full of flowers of all kinds and colors. The most evident was the flower colored like blood. I shivered.

"Hello" she said again. But this time with a wave. "My name is Riku! I'm 9 years old! What's your name?"

I thought. A little girl, especially a little girl that looked like she was of noble blood, wouldn't accept such an answer like 'I don't know'. "It's Dark."

"That's a strange name!" The girl grinned and I kinda sank. "I like it!"

If I were a ship, I would have risen up from the deep sea of Poseidon! Then I got a headache. "But what's your last name, Sr. Dark?"

"um…Why don't you give me one?" I said hoping that she would forget about me answering that question.

"Oh. Ok!" She pouted in this child-thinking kind of way. "Mousy!"

"Mousy?"

"Mice are cute!" She giggled and sprang off to the other side of the garden, disappearing from my sight. I followed her. I had a feeling she wanted me to.

I found her lying down on the grassy ground, arms and legs spread wide away from each other. She had her eyes closed. "Sr. Dark?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you greet me the same way other people greeted me?" She pouted but she seemed tired for some reason.

"But how do other people greet you?" I sat beside her, enjoying the little girl's company. She was cute.

"People stand right up when I enter the room. And they bow down. Some would call me 'Princess' and ask me how my day was going." She said.

"Why? Did you want me to greet you like that?" I looked right down at her face. She was still a child.

"No. I hate it."

I fell silent. The way she said it, it was like she was lying. She didn't hate it. She _despised_ it.

"Sr. Dark, you're the only one I talked to about it." A tear rolled down her left cheek "I don't get why other people don't listen to me the way you do. I don't get why other people talk to me like I'm so different from them. I hate it! I hate it! " She sobbed and more tears rolled down her eyes.

I frowned. For some reason I didn't like girls like her crying. I knew I had to do something.

I hugged her. I picked her up from where she was and I hugged her tight, making her squeak.

"Cry. Cry on me and I will feel needed."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and cried on my shoulder. I patted her back and made sure that I wasn't hitting her. "Shhh." I murmured.

"How about when I come to see you, I'd greet you in my own way. In our own way?" I asked.

She nodded as to how much a little girl could nod when her head was trapped between two arms and a chest.

"But I don't know how I'm gonna greet you. But I know I'd like any of your ideas."

She wriggled free from my embrace and then I blushed.

A little girl was in my arms, on my lap…

And kissing me.

* * *

**Michi29 Mail:** Sorry if it was short. I don't really have the time. I'm just doing this to release the stress that built up inside me. Count the days because I'll be updating next week.

Ja Ne!

-michi29


	2. can change it all

"Dark!" They were already calling each other by their first names. And Riku was very happy that Dark has finally arrived.

Dark was on her balcony looking handsome as always. "Good evening, princess."

Riku pouted. "I told you. Never-"

It was too late to say anything. Dark pulled Riku into a kiss and he felt the girl's hands reach his hair. The kiss went even deeper than it should, but the two didn't mind. They knew how they felt for each other despite the fact that no one spoke it.

Dark made little circles on Riku's back and this tickled the auburn-haired girl and she giggled making her stop kiss Mousy.

Riku was now at the ripe age of 16. She looked so grown-up, with her curvy body, dainty fingers, hair that reached her waist, lips which were always red and the look that tells you, 'I'm mature.'

But one thing was for sure, the childish pout, giggle and blush were still there. Even a little mischief was maintained.

Dark on the other hand was as how he looked when he first met the princess. He looked 16. He wore black and his hair and eyes were as dark as always.

"How did you get up here?" Riku asked while making a tight grip on the railing so that she wouldn't fall when she looked at how far was up here to down there.

"I had a little help from a new friend." Dark said, looking at the white dress that the princess wore that night. It hugged her features perfectly. Dark almost detested it and all its beauty. It was hiding her from him.

"Who?"

Then something pulled on the skirt of Riku's dress. She didn't notice it before. But when she did, she squealed in delight. "Awwww! How cute!"

Riku immediately took the white furball into her arms and rocking it as if she was a mother trying to rock her baby to sleep. She looked at the red gem on the forehead and then at the red pair that was its eyes, and smiled. "You're so cute! What's your name?"

"I haven't named him yet." Dark placed a hand on Riku's shoulder. "But I was really hoping you could give him one."

"KYUU!"

"He's so cute! How'd you get him anyways?"

"Well, I was eating some strawberries in the forest when I heard a sound coming from inside the bushes. I tried to find what was making the sound. And I found him. He got caught in some stems and he couldn't get free. I set him free and we ate some strawberries together and he's been with me ever since." Dark told it his eyes rolling up to the sky as if the story was written in the stars. "And then I found out that he could turn into wings. He flew me up here tonight."

"With." Riku whispered

"Huh?"

"With should be his name. He's been with _you_ ever since. And he'll be _with_ you forever." Riku whispered facing dark and placing a one-second kiss on Dark's lips. "Look Dark. He's asleep."

Dark looked at the small bundle. His chest heaving high then heaving low. His eyes were closed and his breathing was very slow.

"He's our cute little baby." Riku placed With gently on her bed, making sure he wouldn't wake up.

Riku went back out to the balcony and felt the cool night breeze blow through her hair and help her skirt fly to its rhythm. The wind sang for them a lullaby.

Dark pulled Riku into an embrace and kissed her forehead. He whispered something to her, and a tear escaped her. It rolled down her cheek.

Riku murmured something back and Dark embraced her even tighter.

Dark knew. Riku knew.

Loving each other wasn't enough. Admitting they loved each other made it a little better. But they knew that something else was needed. Something was missing. And that night, Riku and Dark found out.

Riku murmured something again and Dark gave a slight nod. Riku stopped the embrace and was about to go back in her chamber when her hand was held by Dark. Dark had a look of decision in his eyes and Riku had a burning flame.

Dark pulled Riku back and then he carried her bridal style. Dark went through the curtained archway, the wind blowing the curtain out of the way.

The found With on the floor. He must have rolled down and didn't notice and kept on with slumber.

Dark laid Riku on her queen-sized bed and made sure that Riku wasn't hurting somewhere. Riku stared straight up her four-poster bed. Dark smiled at the blush developing on Riku's cheeks.

He rubbed her cheek of the tear earlier. And Riku did anything except look at Dark in the eye.

She could remember Dark when she was 9. Dark seemed like a secret big brother to her when she was a child. They would play and a kiss was just a mere greeting to them.

And the two of them noticed that year after year, Dark didn't seem to age. But she didn't care. And year after year, Riku matured and developed. And she noticed that Dark changed his acting towards her.

And she knew she changed when she would be doing anything for, with or towards him.

It wasn't a sibling kind of love anymore. And they knew.

Dark noticed year after year that Riku became even more beautiful, in a distance or up close. He felt so lucky to have known her. He felt so happy that she felt the same way for him. He wanted ever so much to tell her everything for such a long time. But he was afraid that she would drift away in fear or in shame.

Because for him, Riku looked up to him as a brother and an older playmate. He never thought that Riku's affection would change along with her physical changes.

And as he unfastened the first button on Riku's dress, Riku gasped and made short and fast breathes. He sat down on the bed, his eyes on her avoiding ones.

He blew out the candle.

"KYUU!"

* * *

**Michi29 Mail:** I'll try to update soon!(i really dunno when i'll be able to update again! just hope it's soon, because i will need you good vibes todo it!) Hoped you liked it so far! 


	3. just for love

**Asylem29 Mail:** Sorry for the long wait and I thank all who reviewed! Yo are all such wonderful people!!! (Blows Kisses) (People dodge) Nyah?!! (LAUGHS)

**Truthfully not mine:** Yup! DNAngel will never be mine…nevertheless…I WILL DREAM!!!

**Post Script: **Enjoy!

* * *

_**(Riku's POV)**_

I woke up…

I was sweaty and I felt tired…I gazed at the figure beside me…

"Good morning, With…" I greeted the cute little rabbit or whatever it was. It blinked its eyes to adjust to the morning light. So cute!

With was not a gift. Someone just wanted me to make sure that With would not be harmed when that someone was away…

I stood up from my bed and looked around my stone chamber. It wasn't a dungeon but for me it was similar. It kept me in. It was cold. It wasn't something I would want. The quartermasters (more like wardens) insisted that I sleep in this suite for the time being.

This was not my castle.

This castle is my uncle's and it's worth about 6 hours of traveling by carriage...but by wings?

"Princess?" a voice came after a knock

"Yes, Julian?" I replied.

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

The door opened and a woman about a little older than me appeared. Her hair was a long blonde braid. Her eyes were grayish-green. She was my hand maiden or maiden in waiting according to my mother. Julian's family has been always there to serve my family. Generation after generation of hierarchy, along beside them were the oldest of Julian's mothers and fathers.

"Good morning, Princess."

"Good morning, Julian."

"Good morning, Master With."

"Kyuu!"

In her hands, was a bowl of beautiful red strawberries. With jumped in excitement making my bed very lumpy.

Julian giggled "I believe, Master With is hungry."

"Why Julian, he is always hungry!"

And we laughed as With munched on the fruit ignoring our comments. I really didn't know if With could understand our human conversations but he showed signs of understanding…it was just that it wasn't always.

"Excuse me, Princess, but I will see if the hot water is ready." Julian crossed the room and entered another when she opened another door on the other side of the stone walls.

I waited for s few seconds and her head popped back and said "Princess, it is ready."

I nodded and went in the room to find it very foggy.

I took off my clothes and went in the tub. I sat there waiting for Julian to finish scrubbing me.

After a few crucial rubs and scrubs, we were finished and I was lead to my stockings, girdle, gown, shoes, and the most fun of all, my hair.

I sat down on the bed and watched Julian pulling out the pins for keeping my hair in place from the drawers of my table…

She spent hardly any time braiding my hair since my hair wasn't that long. But I enjoyed her every pull here and there, a few pins somewhere…and I just loved it when we're finished! It was so beautiful! Julian is a miracle worker!

Next were the jewelries…bangles, earrings, necklaces, pendants, brooches, rings, and a small 'comb-shaped hair indicter'…

And last was my face. Julian put more cosmetics than I wanted but I was grateful that she didn't make me look like an old matron…

"There! All done!" Julian stretched her arms "Excuse me Princess, I must return to my chores"

I looked in amazement into my reflection

"Julian?"

Julian stopped in mid-closing of the door "Your highness?"

"Why such beautiful ornaments today?" I asked touching the mirror making sure that it was my reflection I see

I wore a green dress, embroidered with beautiful golden roses and other colorful kinds…and my jewelry were a collection of gold…

"Oh! Forgive me your highness, I almost forgot!" Julian entered the room again "But I was told to pass a message to you, your highness."

"And this message?"

"Your uncle would want a word with you."

"That is all?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Thank you." And with a smile, I dismissed her.

"_What does he want now?"

* * *

_

_**(Author's POV)**_

Riku knocked on her uncle's door.

"Come in."

She opened the door upon permission. She spotted her uncle sitting like a man would as if he were king. Her uncle was behind a table, his chin up, his eyes ablaze with thought.

And then she noticed two men waiting for her. They were standing for the respect of the princess' arrival. One had golden-brown hair, his eyes kindly but suspicious. He was obviously the older of the two but he seemed like a child with his mischievous smile. His companion, a boy about Riku's age was there with a frown on his lips, a bored look in his eyes and his golden hair was tied and lay on his back.

"Good morning, Your Highness" The visitors bowed.

"Good morning." Riku slightly nodded. "And Good morning to you as well, Uncle Maynard."

"Good morning, child." Riku's uncle sat straight on his chair. "Please, sit down, all of you."

"Thank you." Riku took her seat, the left chair beside her uncle and the visitors sat on the seats in front of the table.

Maynard cleared his throat. "I have received a letter from you parents, Riku."

"From Gilliardos? What did they say?" Riku asked, curious.

"I will tell you, but first, Princess, this is Master Shino Hikari." Maynard looked at the older man. "And this is his nephew, Master Kard."

"Krad." The boy corrected.

"Master Krad." Maynard repeated in fear of his offensive mistake.

Riku covered her mouth with the tips of her fingers and stifled a laugh. When she was sure she controlled her laughter, she took her hand back to her lap but she didn't seem to control her lips.

"Your highness?" Krad said.

"Yes?"

"You are smiling." Krad smiled himself, his golden eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"I am very much amused." Riku arched her back. "But if it has offended you, may I very well be forgiven. I am sorry, Mr. Krad."

"No apologies should be made right now." Krad grinned. "Because of your smile, I saw a little bit of you…and your beautiful blush. It is my pleasure to amuse you, Your Highness"

Riku blushed, staring into his eyes, she blushed even more. He was like Dark, only, he had lighter eyes, and he had an obnoxious air about him. She could tell he was different.

They stared at each other for a while until a sound came from her uncle. "ehem"

"Oh! Um, you want to mention something, Uncle Maynard?" Riku gazed at her uncle.

"Okay Riku. I know you really want to be outside with the flowers, so I'm going on ahead to the point." Maynard cleared his throat again.

"Thank you, Uncle" Riku gave her uncle a small nod and a smile

"So...Riku…" Maynard grew nervous "Master Krad and Master Shino are of the same family and their family has a long reputation of having arts as their expertise."

"Yes? Continue…"

"Your Parents have decided that Master Krad, a favorable lad, would suit the country quite well"

"What are you saying?" Riku was impatient

"Riku, _darling_, we're getting married" Krad gave her a big smile, correction, a big grin

Riku looked disgustedly at Krad for he has called her 'darling', a second of registering his words…she gasped. "What?"

"Don't worry Riku…you'll be my one and only master piece after our marriage. No one or nothing will be more beautiful than you…it is evident even now, _dear_" Krad was exaggerating it, but Shino only sat there watching and Maynard was getting redder for he was getting embarrassed for Riku.

Riku only stared at skeptically… "What?" she whispered.

"_This can't be happening"_

"Good evening, Riku." A figure said landing on the balcony of Riku's temporary room.

"Good evening to you to Dark." Riku sighed out I pain.

"Why what is the matter with the royal highness this night?" Dark's eyebrows furrowed in worry. His wings lit up and were suddenly replaced by a cute little rabbit. "Oh, and thank you With. I know it was a lot of trouble for you to travel from here to where I was and back again, just to help me meet Riku."

"KYUU!"

Riku sighed and walked back into her chamber. Dark noticed her being "under he weather", though he couldn't quite place her sorrow. It wasn't her time of the month, her parents went away before and she was never this sad, the night was perfect with stars and everything, he got tired of thinking about other reasons so he decided to directly ask her.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Dark asked Riku, her back facing her.

Riku faced Dark, and the sight surprised Dark. Tears flowing down her face, red tainting her cheeks, her breathing fats and shallow…

"Riku!"

Riku took a few steps forward, and then she collapsed into Dark's open and welcoming arms.

"Oh Dark!"

* * *

**Asylem29 Mail:** I'm really sorry for the long wait. I won't make excuses. But I hope you at least liked this chapter! Please wait for me! I know it's getting boring…but please do! I'll love you for it!

MWAH!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
